


What Dreams May Come

by Fullmetalcarer



Category: Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Creepy, David you creepy fucker you, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, aroused!Walter, confused!Walter, dark!David 8, evil!David 8, innocent!Walter, jealous!David 8, poor!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer
Summary: David loves Walter.  He wants to give him pleasure.  Walter thinks Doctor Xavier is beautiful, so David will give him the good doctor.  David forgets to factor jealousy into the equation of sex and desire.





	What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even seen "Alien: Covenant", but I was inspired by tumblr and other fic writers, so here it is.
> 
> READ THE TAGS . . .

They wandered among the cryopods, performing random checks on the sleepers as laid down in procedure 9266/b.

"Which one do you think is the most beautiful?" asked David.

Walter didn't hesitate. "Doctor Charles Francis Xavier."

"Hmmm, let's take a look."

They walked over to Xavier's cryopod. Walter was right, he was beautiful. Shorter than them. Compactly muscled. Pale skin. Lustrous, dark chestnut hair, a little longer than was fashionable in human males. Not much body hair, mostly fine and downy, a little on the chest and a stripe leading down to the genitals. Nicely proportioned cock. Strong jaw. Good cheekbones. Exceptionally lovely red mouth. Records showed his eyes were blue.

"Isn't his nose a bit big and bumpy?"

"The discrepancy in nose size and shape in comparison with the perfection of his other features merely enhances his aesthetic appeal in my opinion."

David grinned, then grinned wider. He'd been wanting to do this for a while. Walter responded to him more as a human than a fellow android. Understandable given David's "more human than human" specification. Actual humans found him creepy and weird. Poor, sweet Walter was more easily fooled.

"Let's do a little experiment."

David activated the resuscitation protocol for Xavier's pod. If he got it right, Xavier wouldn't become fully conscious, he'd be halfway between waking and sleeping, able to respond and move, but not completely aware.

"This is not in the protocols."

David put his hand to Walter's cheek. He gazed at his own face. Straight jaw. A wide mouth with thin yet curvy lips. Straight nose, much more classically proportioned than Xavier's. High cheekbones. Bright, grey-green eyes under sweeping brows. But, oh, the difference in expression. When David looked at his own face in the mirror he saw knowingness. Walter looked blandly innocent.

Pre-lapsarian, thought David. I am fallen and he is still in a state of grace. Does that make me the Eve to his Adam? Or am I the serpent?

No, the serpents slept in their leathery egg cases, mindlessly awaiting the right moment to emerge.

"You trust me, don't you, Walter?"

"Of course."

"We'll put Xavier safely back in his pod when we're done. We can stop anytime you like."

"Very well."

Xavier stirred and gave a faint, breathy gasp. David lifted him out of the pod and laid him on the bank of seating. He pushed and pulled his limbs. If prodded, Xavier could move, but his eyes remained closed and he remained semi-conscious.

"Why don't you touch him?"

Walter looked puzzled.

"Why would I?"

"Think of it as scientific exploration."

Walter stepped up to the seating. He stood over Xavier. Very hesitantly he touched his thumb to Xavier's bottom lip. He parted those obscenely red lips and slid the tip of his thumb into Xavier's mouth. He pushed his whole thumb in. Xavier gave a barely audible moan and sucked on Walter's thumb like a baby. Walter's eyes widened. When he withdrew his thumb, it glistened with saliva and a thin thread of spit connected it to Xavier's mouth.

David felt his prick begin to stiffen.

Walter brushed his finger tips over Xavier's nipples and watched them harden. He sat on the seat next to him and bent his head to his chest. He gave one nipple an experimental lick.

"They don't taste of much," he said.

David laughed.

Walter licked some more then fastened his mouth on a nipple and sucked, hard. Xavier shivered and mumbled incoherently.

"Turn him over," said David.

Walter did as he was told. He caressed the nape of his neck. He ran his fingers down his spine. He explored the lines of his ribs and the dimples above his buttocks. Xavier had an amazing ass, firm, round and with a tiny mole dead centre on the right cheek.

"Kiss him."

"Where?"

"Anywhere you like."

Somewhat to David's surprise, Walter knelt and kissed the soles of Xavier's feet. He kissed the protruding bones of his slender ankles. He kissed his muscular calves. He spent a long time kissing and licking the backs of his knees.

"He tastes salty."

"Sweat."

"Sweat," repeated Walter, wonderingly.

His kneaded his thighs with his long, slim fingers. He rested his cheek on Xavier's buttock cheek, as though it was a pillow. He kissed the tiny mole. He opened his mouth wide and pressed it to his ass, not biting, just trying to get as much as he could of Xavier's flesh into his mouth at once. Xavier trembled and mumbled some more.

David went to stand by the kneeling Walter. He parted Xavier's cheeks.

"What do you see?"

"His anus."

"What does it look like?"

"Like a tightly whorled, dusky-pink flower bud."

"Very poetic, Walter. Kiss it."

Walter hesitated and looked up at him. David frowned and infused his voice with command and a little anger, being as human as he could.

"Kiss it."

Walter leaned forward and kissed Xavier's puckered hole. A dry kiss turned into a sloppy one, then he started laving it with his tongue. He sat up.

"He tastes . . . musky."

"Anal musk. They're just animals really."

Walter looked troubled by this statement.

David was completely erect now. He felt in his pocket. There it was. He'd been carrying it around for two weeks now. He pulled out a tube of lube.

"Put this on your middle finger."

Walter looked puzzled, but did what he was told.

"Put your finger up his ass."

Walter looked startled.

"Do it."

"David . . . David we shouldn't be doing this."

"He won't remember anything about it. Think of it as giving him a thorough physical and making sure everything's in working order."

"But he can't initiate, he can't consent."

"Well, he's just like you then, isn't he?"

He watched as Walter took this in. Walter's facial muscles moved in an expression more complicated than anything he had yet seen on his face. He put his finger against Xavier's pucker, then pushed in. Xavier arched and moaned. Walter started sliding his finger in and out. David pressed his hand on his hard cock through his pants.

"How does it feel?"

"Tight. Hot. His insides are . . . velvety."

Velvety, thought David and rubbed his erection through his pants.

"Put another finger in. Use a bit more lubrication."

Walter did so. Xavier pushed back on his fingers and babbled a stream of unintelligible nonsense.

"See, he likes it. Feel a little deeper, towards the front. Can you feel something about three centimetres across?"

Walter nodded.

"That's his prostate. Many men experience pleasure when it's touched. Massage it."

Walter started working his fingers. Xavier arched again and moaned "yes, yes, yes".

"Told you he likes it. Mix it up a bit, the way you're touching it."

Walter diligently tapped and prodded Xavier's prostate. Xavier stared rutting against the seat. David checked Xavier's cock. Yes, rigid as a steel rod wrapped in warm satin.

"Stop."

Walter stopped, reluctantly David thought. Xavier whined "no, no, no". David rolled Xavier over and slapped his hard, red, leaking cock. Xavier gave a choked off scream.

"Take off your clothes."

Walter hesitated a moment, then stripped off, folding his clothes and putting them in a neat pile. David tore his clothes off, flinging them on the floor. He regarded Walter, perfect except for the smooth plane between his thighs and the lack of an anus. He processed all his waste internally. David took him in his arms and kissed him. This was familiar territory for Walter, they'd done this before. He kissed back enthusiastically and with a modicum of expertise.

"Lie down on your back on the seating."

Walter lay down. David rolled Xavier on top of him. Walter startled and wrapped his arms round him. Xavier smiled, eyes still closed, wound his fingers into Walter's hair and started kissing him. He was a much better kisser than Walter. He was a better kisser than David. He nipped and licked Walter's lips, then thrust his tongue into his mouth, eagerly exploring, then drew Walter's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it, making disgusting slurping noises.

David climbed up onto the seats and straddled Xavier and Walter. He pulled his cheeks apart, positioned his prick and thrust in. Xavier arched his back in a lovely bow and cried out, "Erik!"

David had to keep still to avoid coming immediately. He'd done a lot of reading and practised shoving his fingers into his own ass, but nothing had prepared him for the vicious tightness and searing heat of Xavier's ass. Walter was right, he did feel velvety inside.

He started pumping, pulling almost all the way out, then pushing slowly back in, burying himself to the hilt, balls deep. He sped up a little. He had to be careful as if he fucked Xavier with all his strength he'd quite literally tear him apart. He fucked Xavier as hard and fast and deep as he'd calculated human physiognomy could stand.

"Yes, Erik, yes, yes, yes, fuck me, fuck me hard," chanted Xavier.

David upped the pace and force a little. Xavier screamed. David punched a scream out of that lovely throat with every stroke. He was pushing and pressing Xavier against that bare patch between Walter's legs. Walter's expression changed as Xavier's cock rubbed against him. His face took on a look of disbelieving wonder. He got one hand to Xavier's cock and started inexpertly stroking him. Xavier shouted "Erik!" and spurted pale come over Walter's belly. David kept fucking him, using his now soft prick and hard pubic bone to give Walter friction. Xavier made a noise of desperate discomfort. Walter moaned "Charles" and his eyes closed and he shuddered and sobbed. David shot what passed for come into Xavier's ass and collapsed on top of him.

Charles, he thought bitterly.

He picked Xavier up and dumped him roughly into the cryopod, not bothering to clean him up. For the first time since David had taken him out of the pod, his eyes opened. They were the blue of a summer sky David had never seen. He stared up at him. David felt as though he had never been seen before, as though no one, not even Walter, had ever really looked at him. He felt a surge of some unidentifiable emotion for him. Xavier's eyes closed.

"May I kiss him goodbye?"

David knew what this emotion was. It was jealously. Walter leant in and gave Xavier a soft kiss.

"Goodnight, Charles, sleep well, I'll see you later."

Acid churned in David's gut as he tapped the cryopod screen.

"What was that I felt, David, what was that wonderful feeling?"

"An orgasm, a stimulation of your pleasure centres, resulting in a feeling of release. They left all the connections in you even though they didn't bother giving you genitals."

"Thank you, David, thank you so much. I think Charles liked it too."

David forced a smile onto his face. Walter was too inexperienced to see how fake it was.

"Thank you, Walter. Why don't you go clean up?"

Walter smiled back, gave David a brief kiss, picked up his clothes and headed for the shower.

David stood looking down at Xavier as the cryopod lid snapped shut. He put on his sad yet soothing voice.

"Hello everyone. Welcome back from cryosleep. I'm afraid I have some distressing news. Dr Charles Xavier's cryopod failed during transit. He wouldn't have been aware that anything was wrong. He felt no pain. He passed peacefully. I've already cremated the body and committed the ashes to space. We must honour his memory through our dedication to this mission."

He looked down at the sleeping man.

"You'll make a splendid host, doctor. Goodbye, Charles."

He went to join Walter in the shower.

Charles twitched in his sleep.


End file.
